Review:AU Battles
Plot So, this is the final review of the season, and a sequel to what's probably my favourite story on this wiki. Yare yare daze. Conflicts keep rising in this AU! Yes, AU is an abbreviation for Alternate Universe, but it just seems out of place for something this serious. So it turns out that the note I previously assumed to be written by Jelo was actually written by Rustbolt! Neppy This is Bolt's new nickname for the rest of their life and nobody can stop me. Makes me wonder how you survived the destruction! Same. slightly darker version of Infinite. Well, I am only ‘this but a hallucination You are only what? Because right now I'm imagining this: Neppy Drinking game: every time you read 'Neppy' you take a shot. And if I wasn't going to call Bolt this before I sure am now. (Scoffs, before pulling out a cigar) I need a smoke. Bendy was super weird and cheery until now, but now he smokes? And why does this make him smoke? He could've just walked out normally f at all. * Neptune: (In the next room, eating cookies) The cookies are listed as characters, which means they're alive. Therefore, Neptune is either a cannibal or sentient cookies are a common food here. * Nepgear: (Confused expression) O....K...? Me every second I'm reading this (She bolts to the throne room) bolts I'm sorry I had to. We have found Neptune. Alive, as well. The same cannot be said for the cookies she cheerily murdered. * Bendy: '''(Suddenly bursts in) Hey, are you talking to some- OH LORD OKAY YOU’RE STILL GETTING DRESSED NEVER MIND! (Immediately closes the door) I mentioned this line on the page but * '''Shard: '''Well, uhh... I-I was lookin’ for you! I-it's not like I ship this or anything b-baka. I'd also like to say that both Phantom Infinite and Npegear are amazingly written, and I love their dynamic. * '''Nepgear: I've been seeing things since the other day, thank you very much. That's not a good thing She hesitated. That's no reason to assume a side switch. She even admitted that the reason she hesitated was being distracted by Infinite, not anything to do with changing sides. This brings up the question of why Npegear decided to change sides in the first place, but if I mentioned every single plot hole in this I'd be here all year. I hope you won’t mind, right, Neppy? Takes shot Also I fail to see how Bolt has anything to do with it. * Shard: '''Yes, And she has chosen to switch sides. why tho And if this is how these people treat each other then I don't know how they stay together. I get the Locked Room Empire being jerks because of 'muh evil' but why the (relative) good guys? Is everyone an jerk in this dimension? * '''Star: '''Yep. So tell me, why did you change sides? For a second I was excited to get an actual reason, but said reason was stupid and made no sense whatsoever. Even Neppy knew it made no sense, even Npegear knew it made no sense, so why did nobody bother to make it make sense?! * '''Nepgear: Well - in a sense, yeah. I'm physical like the humans - but I've got digital compatability with technology and other devices - similar to how you are. You know what I'm saying? This is a botched explanation at best but it's the best explanation I've seen for a CPU, including in canon. Kudos. * 'Shard: '(runs to it) LAST ONE TO ENTER IT IS A ROTTEN EGG!!! This is a silent, sneaky mission for a serious and important cause led by a normally serious character. If this isn't out of character I don't know what is. * 'LRE Guard 1: '... Say, When is lunch? Npegear said they set out at dusk so probably not for another 16-18 hours. What follows is THE BEST fight scene so far. Dealing with morals, redeption and exploring deeper into the dimension's past, all while keeping up a good fight. This was fantastic. SAY GOODBYE, MOTHER- Come on Rustbolt you managed to put no profanity in it for this long, and just at the end you fail. I was rooting for you. So, it was a solid sequel, with a lot of good points and deals realistically with PTSD. It explores deeper into the lore and has overall great scenes. 2.5/2.5 Characters Never seen this section before, huh? This is because the characters in this are so well written I needed to give them a section of their own. I absolutely adored Npegear and Phantom Infinite's conversations, as well as their great personalities and personal arcs. Npegear and Shard's relationship was also really well done and realistic, with Shard himself coming out as an interesting new addition. Star and Gerald's fight was probably the most memorable scene and features a crapton of character building and backstory, making my favorite. 2.5/2.5 Grammar Mediocre. 2/2.5 Originality While a sequel, this builds on the original and expands it to create a whole new world. The Heel-Turn Side Swap that the plot is built around sort of brings it down though, so 2.4/2.5 Overall While the writing quality isn't the best, the actual writing is great. Better than the original, and probably one of the best stories on this wikia. 9.5/10 - Good job Neppy! Category:Reviews Category:Creeper's Real Reviews